Danger
by HintOfPink
Summary: A world famous punk rock star from her band, 'Chasing The Dark' goes to Fells Church in disguise - ooh, the things that could happen xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, another Vampire Diaries fanfiction and of course I don't own anything you recognise from the Vampire Diaries. I know I havent updated my other stories in forever but the idea for this one came to me and I had to write it. xD **

Chapter 1: Trouble In Paradise

I was asleep, lying down on my blow-up bed that was currently floating around in the pool, when I was rudely awakened by my maid, who, it has to be said, looked rather flustered. Still, she could of at least given me another half hour, jeez.

"Danger, er, you're father wants to speak with you. It's about Tristan." she stuttered, and then rushed off like I was some sort of wild beast she had disturbed. Come to think of it - I wasn't usually in the best of moods when somebody woke me up.

I slowly sat up, the water tinkling from the air bed, and stretched my arms out wide. The tips of my hair were wet and tickled my back playfully. The sun was bright today, shining like there was no tomorrow down on the mansion.

Then it hit me. That pang of despair you get when you wake up from a dream and you're back in dreary reality. Tristan was gone. Drug overdose. He just had to didn't he? He was doing so well with his music - a talent that the whole family had. You would have probably heard of him. Tristan Tyler, son of James Tyler, lead vocalist in rock band, 'Mauled By Wolves', brother of Danger-lee Tyler, lead vocalist in punk rock band, 'Chasing The Dark'.

He was an awesome brother too, helped me with lyrics for new songs when I was stuck. I didn't see him going down that road, and now all the damn paparazzi wouldn't leave us alone about it. Every time we think the grief is finally fading, there'll be some stupid, interfering journalist of some trashy magazine shoving his bloody tape in my face and asking me questions that quite literally, make me want to find a bathroom and hurl my guts out all over again.

I couldn't be bothered paddling myself over towards the side of the pool, so instead I just leapt in, not caring that my clothes were gonna get soaking wet.

I clambered out and started towards my Dads study.

All along the huge halls were pictures of us all, except Mom of course. She had cheated on Dad when we were only small and he had thrown her out - I don't blame him. She was only with him for the money even though he is quite a handsome guy for his age if I must say. Must be where I get my looks from. Wow, big-headed much.

I got to his office and stepped inside, clad in my dripping wet clothes.

He was stood near the window, just gazing out at the ocean like he always did when he was deep in thought. He heard me and turned around. He just gave me a funny look. Probably wondering why I had just walked into his study looking like the monster from the deep. That's a fact too - I can guarantee my eyeliner had run.

"Hey Dad." I greeted with a cheery smile. There wasn't much to be happy about but guess what? When the going gets tough, the tough get going.

"I think you need a break."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Tristan's passing is taking it's toll on all of us, especially you. You haven't been able to sing one song since he died." He looked me in the eye.

"I'm sure that's only temporary Dad, I'll be back to normal soon." I tried to reassure him.

"And those bloody paparazzi, I might go for a drive and run a few of them over." His accent showed from our long time in England. We used to live over there - I was born and raised there, but then we moved over to the US when Dads band hit it big.

I laughed, I wanted to go for a drive with him.

He sighed. Looking more closely at him I realised he looked different from what he usually did. His dark brown, almost black hair, was dishevelled - as if he'd been running his fingers through it with stress. Dark bags occupied under his royal blue eyes, and his eyes had lost their friendly sparkle. His skin was as pale as ever, but gaunt and dull and he slouched in his posture.

"Sure Dad. I'll take a break." I didn't know what this break consisted of but I didn't think he would be sending me off to a swanky penthouse somewhere. Damn.

He turned towards me again and began speaking.

"I've arranged for Olga and Felicity to go with you. You are going to Fells Church, I think you'll like it there if you forget you're a punk-rock star worth millions."

"Dad, it's a bit hard to forget I'm a punk-rock star worth millions. Plus, I think they might get a bit suspicious if 'Danger-lee Tyler is on their class list."

"That's why we are changing your name. And perhaps giving you a wig."

"A wig! Dad! I hate wigs! They itch! I'm not Hannah Montana you know!"

"Darling, I know you're not Hannah Montana."

"And what's my name going to be?"

"I don't have a clue, Felicity said she would sort it out."

Great. He left it up to my manager, who happens to adore anything with glitter, sequins, actually, anything that sparkles manically. Yeah she is organised, but she is quite the complete opposite of me. She's a fashion magazine editor and has worked with people such as Selena Gomez, Fergie, Jennifer Lopez, Alicia Keys and Shakira. God knows why she ended up with me.

So, I was going to some random place with my crazy manager and my mumbling maid.

I sauntered off to my room to take a shower and start packing.

Surprisingly, when I got there, my suit case was already packed and on my bed, next to a wig. After I had showered, got dressed in some skinny, black, ripped jeans and a baggy, red tee, I tried it on. I struggled at first, trying to fit all of my fiery red hair inside it, but when I did I looked…normal. Except for my eyes which were still that striking dark purple colour. They were so unusual. My Dad had dark blue eyes and apparently, my Mom had violet coloured eyes - I guess they mixed and gave me these dark purple eyes. Dad always called them dazzling Amethyst's. Tristan had these eyes too.

The wig was a mousey brown bob with bangs. It wasn't all that bad but I had decided to despise it.

I took the thing off and then looked in the mirror again. Naturally, I had dark brown hair like my Dads, but when I started the band I'd wanted to go for a more striking look, so I died it bright red with a few black streaks hanging around. I'd just left it long, so now it was half way down my back and I had some bangs cut in. I was quite muscular now I looked - still slight, but muscular. When I lifted up my top, I could spot the shadows of a two pack there somewhere. It made me laugh, I was probably like this because me and the guys in the band had play fights all the time. Damn, that reminded me, I needed to see them before I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything you recognise from the Vampire Diaries, however I do own the rest :D Enjoy this next chapter - especially that nice person that was kind enough to review! xD You push me on to write more!**

**REVIEW GUYS!**

Chapter 2: The Magnificent Ones

I was sat in my chill area, more commonly known as the, 'Relax it Room' by me and the band, when the door burst open and in they came.

Keira-Jade sauntered in with Thorn, arms around each other. They were dating. Keira-Jade hadn't changed one bit, except there may have been a different coloured streak in her white blonde hair. She was wearing a neon, purple dress down to mid-thigh with fishnet tights and black converse up to her knees. Thorn's blue eyes were staring into her brown ones and they were laughing about something absolutely hilarious by the looks of things. Thorn had to keep up a 'mysterious guy' charade with the fans. This consisted of him looking sexy and nonchalant at all times and, occasionally, flashing a smile at some of the rabid, screaming fan girls. Plus, Felicity made sure his spiky, black hair was perfectly vertical at all times. It was weird considering he was more like the joker of the group.

Then, in walked Elliott. Elliott Benjamin in his famous ripped jeans. Rumours were going around that me and Elliott were secretly dating, but they were just rumours. I may not have wanted them to be rumours but there was nothing I could do about that. He flicked his perfect, brown hair out of his eyes and then collapsed onto the sofa beside Thorn.

"Danger." he said, and winked at me.

"Elephant." I replied. He raised his eyebrows. Calling him that had annoyed him ever since elementary school.

Suddenly, he rose to his feet and strolled over towards me. I could see his muscles tensing through his tight, black top. He leaned over and put his arms either side of me so I couldn't escape. I was forced to look straight into his green eyes. Goddamn, my heart would burst into flames any minute.

Then, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed and punched, yet nothing seemed to work. I hoped he wasn't going to…

He threw me into the pool - except I grabbed hold of his jeans and pulled him in too. Looking through the blue pool water, I could see him, and he was smiling insanely. Idiot.

We rose to the surface to an unwanted sight.

A goofy journalist had managed to climb up to the pool area via two extremely long ladders duct-taped together. He was currently snapping photo's of all of us, especially me and Elliott. Fortunately, Thorn had somehow managed to get hold of a toy gun that shot out smarties and was firing at him. The journalist wobbled slightly, and then fell backwards into the bushes way down below. The camera landed conveniently at Thorn's feet. We all applauded him wildly.

Elliott and I clambered out of the pool and attempted to straighten ourselves out. I will never forget the sight of Elliott soaking wet, his clothes clinging to him…God! Damn hormones! I can only imagine what I looked like then. This was the second time today I had ended up in the pool fully clothed.

Elliott stepped towards me, and then shook his hair, like a dog, in my face. I crumpled up my face in distaste and he started laughing uncontrollably. A nice laugh, but still…

I pushed him backwards, back into the pool. Then it was my turn to laugh uncontrollably. I scooped up the journalist's camera and turned around to see Thorn hooting with laughter at Elliott in a huff in the pool. I casually strolled past, shoving him into the pool too.

Keira-Jade gave me a high five and then we made our way back inside.

I told them all about the wig and the new name and the crazy manager and mad maid and they were all pretty upset that I was leaving. Before I knew it, it was time for them to leave. But they said they had a surprise for me that the thought would cheer me up.

Leading me outside - Elliott covering my eyes with his hands and almost poking my eyes out, Keira-Jade holding my hand and pulling me along, a black van was revealed. On the side it said, 'Talented Tina's Tattoo Parlour'.

They took me inside and a pretty woman who looked like she was in her late thirties, covered in tattoo's said, "Hey, so…what do you want?"

I smiled devilishly and took the little booklet from her.

In the end, I decided I didn't want to get anything big yet and chose to just get my brothers name in fancy writing on the back of my left wrist, in memory of him. Tina bandaged it up and said that I could have it free for being such a good influence in music these days. I went bright red and you couldn't tell my face from my hair.

The next day, I went shopping.

Felicity came with me, so I was constantly hounded by her biased sense of fashion.

"What about this one?" she beamed, holding up a pink top with frills and sequins.

I said, "Oh no, you've thrown up on that top! I cant see it through all of the sickly pink!"

She sighed and pulled me into another store. I glanced at the magazines when we were walking past a shop and nearly had a heart attack right there.

On the front cover of one was a picture of me over Elliott's shoulder and a picture of me and Elliot in the pool together. On another, there was a picture of my new tattoo.

"Jesus, I underestimate these people." I said, talking to nobody in particular.

"Don't worry, it's not bad publicity, the idea of you and Elliott being an item is sure to boost your fan base." Felicity stated quite calmly. I could have slapped here. I wasn't worried about the me and Elliott thing, in fact I kind of liked it. I was more worried about the fact that nearly every teen in America would now know I had a tattoo, and this would make it harder for me to not get discovered wherever I was going for my break.

Suddenly, a group of girls, all buying the same magazine with me on the front, turned to come out of the store - and spotted me.

"I love you sweet heart," said my Dad, giving me a kiss on the forehead, "Be careful out there. And take care of Felicity."

"I thought she was supposed to be taking care of me?"

"You know what she's like when she gets excited."

"Yeah. I love you too Dad. I'll miss you." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then scrambled into the porche that was waiting with Olga and Felicity inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, another chapter - again I don'town anything from the Vampire Diaries. :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Arrival

When we got on the plane in a secluded first-class area, I was forced to change my clothes, take my make-up off and put on the thing. The thing being my wig of course.

I looked in the mirror. The word to describe me at that moment would have been 'boring'. The wig was making me freaking itch too. I was wearing plain, faded blue jeans and a red and blue chequered shirt with short sleeves. I left my converse on and sat down to listen to my ipod until we got to 'Fells Church'.

I would miss Elliott. Wait, no I wouldn't! Stupid brain.

When we arrived at the town, I discovered it was quite pretty. There was a big forest around the area and lots of trees and greenery; something I remembered from where I used to live in England. The sky was dull as we walked up the path to our new house.

Coming from next door I could hear one of my songs, 'Dead Flowers' I think. Joy. This place was full of fan girls too. This was gonna be _hard_.

"Come back later…" I mumbled at Olga who was unsuccessfully trying to wake me up. You could tell she was scared.

I heard her scuttle off and so I dozed off again.

Minutes later I heard scuttling and then something freezing cold was thrown over me.

I opened my eyes to shout at Olga but she was nowhere to be seen. The coward! She had ran off! Well that was just darn rude of her. Doing something like that and not taking the punishment - I would get her later.

I shucked on my boring clothes, very similar to the ones I wore yesterday on the plane and finished getting ready. There wasn't much to do since I wasn't allowed to put any make-up on and I was putting on the thing, or the 'wig' as some people like to call it.

There was light knocking at the door and since nobody else bothered to answer, I found myself opening the door to find a blonde girl stood there in clothes I wouldn't have been seen dead in, but I'm not one to judge.

"Er, Hi?" I said, after she didn't say anything.

"Hey! I'm Caroline. I live next door. I heard there was a new girl moving here so I thought I would come over and introduce myself."

"Hi. I'm…" Who was I supposed to be? Felicity hadn't given me my new name yet! "I-I'm the new girl." I said with an uneasy smile.

"Well, I thought I could give you a lift to school, I'll wait out here till you get your stuff."

"Sure."

Stuff? I didn't have any stuff yet! I didn't even have a name yet!

I shut the door and dashed upstairs towards Felicity's room. I hope she hadn't chose a freaking stupid name for me!

Her head whipped round when I burst through the door. "Name! Stuff!" I puffed. The blonde bed-head pulled a bag from her wardrobe and threw it at me. Charming.

"My name!"

"Just think of something!"

I dashed downstairs and out of the front door to get a lift with Caroline. Then I remembered that next door had been playing my songs last night and I thought it would have probably been Caroline. Unfortunately, I hadn't grabbed anything to cover my tattoo up with.

I plunged my hand into my bag and began to rummage around as we speeded off to school. There was a black silky scarf in there for some reason so I pulled it out and wound it around my wrist.

"What are you doing?"

I looked at Caroline. "Er, it's the fashion now, to wear scarves like this. That, er, Danger-lee Tyler wears them like this." I mumbled.

It was an open top car - I had to hold onto my wig.

"She does? I'll have to buy one of those things. Do you like Chasing The Dark?"

For a minute I didn't have a clue what she was talking about and almost asked her what drugs she was on, when I remembered that was the name of my band.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I do."

"Sorry, what was your name again? I totally forgot it." she laughed. She hadn't even asked me my name.

The first thing that popped into my mind was the name of my childhood pet Labrador, Lucy.

"Lucy…Wilson."

"That was it."

That first week was tough. Getting to know everybody and learn where everything was. To make matters even more…interesting, I had Caroline following me around everywhere. I don't know why. What's so interesting about a girl that wears chequered shirts and no make-up? (And a 'thing'.)

The best thing about living in Fells Church was that I didn't have to keep putting on loads of sunscreen. The sun wasn't constantly shining over here. It made things easier.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter :D I've wrote loads so I'll probably put up a few more too...again I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Enjoy... xD**

Chapter 4: Birdwatching

The alarm clock on the bedside table started to go off and I was disgusted to find out it played, 'Give Love A Feathered Pen' by guess who? That's right. Chasing The Dark. I picked it up, opened the window, and threw it as far as I could. Ha, suck on that Felicity.

I went into the bathroom and showered and then put on the 'thing'. It was still as stubbornly itchy as ever. People at school were gonna start thinking I had things living in there.

In a jolly mood, I pulled open my bedroom curtains. I nearly died right there. I had even let out a little scream I was so shocked. Sitting on the railing of my balcony (yeah, it might not be a swanky penthouse, but it has a balcony!) was the hugest crow I had ever seen. It was like Super Crow. I opened the French doors and prayed to God that Super Crow wouldn't fly into my room. It just sat there, staring at me. Creepy.

I put one of my CD's on - the one where Elliott does most of the singing - and danced around madly to the beat. Carefully, I pinned the 'thing' to my head like never before because Caroline was gonna make me do cheerleading and I had a nagging feeling that something terrible would happen if I didn't. Like the thing would fly off when we were warming up and then I would have to run around after it like a freaking demented chicken.

I turned around after packing my school bag and noticed that Super Crow was still there, staring.

I yelled, "Paedophile Bird!" and threw my slipper at it. It flew away.

At school, Caroline had decided to give me a make-over before classes started. So far, I had smoky eyes and eyeliner on.

"You know, you remind me of someone. Someone famous. I can't seem to put my finger on it."

Well, make-overs before class were a no-no from now on. She had already made herself up. Her curly blonde hair had been freshly hair sprayed and she had re-applied lip gloss about five hundred and seventy times.

On my way to English I spotted a very eye-catching poster.

'School Talent Show'

Hmmmmmm.

"Come on girls! Stretch those hamstrings!" Caroline encouraged as all of the cheerleaders, whom of which reminded me of sheep because they were all similar and followed each other around, stretched their legs out in front of them. We were just cooling down from a lesson of cheerleading, which happened to be my first, when a very sexy, black car pulled up into the car park. The roof was down, and from what I could make out, there was a dark-haired guy in it, wearing sunglasses.

"Come on Lucy!"

At first I just sat there, continuing to stretch, until I realised I was Lucy.

"Lucy! That's our ride!" Caroline yelled.

"Yeah alright! Keep your hair on Carol!" I thought this was pretty funny since I was the one wearing the wig, which was goddamn itchy at the moment!

Caroline scowled at me. She hated it when I called her Carol.

I picked up my stuff, checking to make sure my scarf was still tightly wound around my wrist, and then sauntered after Caroline.

Damn, I hated these stupid cheerleading costumes. They were so tight they were like a second skin. Thank God my Dad couldn't see me now.

I hopped inside the car, hoping to get a good look at the owner. He must have been special to have this car! It was the one I wanted for my birthday.

Unfortunately, I only came face-to-face with the back of his head whilst he was driving. Even when he wasn't driving, for instance, at traffic lights, he was making out with Caroline. I suppressed a gag...many times.

When I turned around to wave goodbye to Caroline after they have dropped me off, I was met with the two of them practically having sex in the car with him nuzzling her neck and so on. Sheesh.

I felt slightly ignored so before I slammed the door shut I waved my arms at the guy, who looked up at me, and shouted, "Careful you don't get sucked in there dude!"

Then I had to decide which song I was going to sing for the talent show since it was on the next night. Eventually, I picked 'Standing on Broken Glass' as I'm the only one singing in it. It was a shame that I would have to wear the 'thing' when I was singing. Stupid Lucy Wilson.

I noticed Super Crow on the balcony again.

"Do I have to throw my other slipper at you?!"

Super Crow flew away. Weird. Served it right though.

I slowly opened my eyes. This time the pang I got wasn't despair. It was excitement. I got to sing tonight!

I heard a knock at the door. Felicity could get it today, the lazy woman. She thought that Olga the maid was here for her benefit. Jeez. It was probably Caroline anyway, she should know not to come round this early.

"Dan- I mean, Lucy! There's somebody here for you!" Felicity called up the stairs.

"Tell Caroline to go home!"

"It's not Caroline!"

I scrambled out of bed and quickly put the 'thing' on.

"Who the hell is it at this freaking time!"

I stopped dead when I realised who it was stood there. The hair. The sunglasses. It was Caroline's future husband at the door. Who's name I didn't quite know since he didn't have time to tell me because he was too busy eating Caroline's face. Ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, next chapter...I know this isn't everybodys cup of tea but I enjoy writing it so.. anyways, I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Onwards! xD Review pleaseeeee...**

Chapter 5: Surprise

If I was rude to him it was only because he made me get up so early.

Actually, now I could have a good look at him, he looked a bit like Elliott, only more mature, a bit taller, and he had dark eyes instead of glowing green ones. Then again, there was something else about him, something that made him completely different to Elliott.

"What an unpleasant surprise," I said in my innocent voice, "Why the hell are you here so early? More importantly, why the hell are you here?"

"Good morning," he replied sarcastically, "I'm Damon and I'll be your chauffeur this morning." He stuck his hand out. I took it and shook it violently. He looked down at my wrist for a second. Remembering I hadn't put my scarf around it yet, I snatched my hand back. "Lucy. I didn't know I'd hired a driver this morning."

"Well Caroline is sick but she said you'll be needing a ride anyway, and me, being the gentleman I am, came here to offer you one."

"Why don't you come back at a more gentlemanly time?"

"Fine. If that's how you feel-"

"It is."

"Then I will see you-"

"See you then," I smiled, slamming the door in his face.

I rushed upstairs and almost pulled a muscle getting ready.

When I finally managed to get downstairs and out of the door…he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Typical.

I sauntered down the path and looked up and down the road. Suddenly, there was a screech and he was right there, behind me. I gave him a funny look and got into the car.

It was another one of those journeys where I had to hold onto my wig.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"You're a very bad-mannered child, you know that?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but I do happen to know that. And you are one ridiculously early riser."

"Early bird catches the worm."

I don't know why but that sent an unexpected shiver down my spine.

I watched as the last act was applauded off stage. My heart was going like the clappers as Elena Gilbert introduced me, and a familiar feeling came over me as I strolled out onto the stage.

The lights went down and the spotlight landed on me. The first beats and tunes of 'Standing On Broken Glass' began to pulse through the speakers and I sucked in a big breath of air.

Then, I sang. Shame I still had the 'thing' on.

Searching through the crowd, I spotted Matt and Bonnie, whom, along with Elena and Caroline, I had become good friends with.

I caught the eye of somebody I didn't expect to see here. But as quick as I'd blinked, Damon was gone. Weird.

I bowed to the audience and left the stage. I could hear the conversations going, mostly about how much I sounded so much like Danger-Lee. I felt like ripping my wig off in a violent Hannah Montana way and screaming, 'I am Danger-Lee Tyler, you fools!' then throwing my wig at them.

Sauntering along the corridor the next morning, I was greeted with, "Nice job last night Lucy!" and "You sounded so much like Danger-Lee last night!". To be honest this undercover rock star was starting to drain me. So was Damon. It was becoming difficult keeping up with his sarcasm so early on a morning. Plus, he was kinda…creepy. I just hoped Caroline would make a speedy recovery.

I slammed my locker door shut and then slammed right into somebody.

"Sweet Baby Jesus!" I had shouted before I could stop myself, "Watch where you're going jerk!" When I had picked my dignity up off of the floor I looked up to see who it was.

My insides turned to soup when I did. It was Elliott. With blonde hair.

"What in the name of God are you doing here? With blonde hair."

He gave me a lazy smile and winked. "I thought I would come and keep you company."

A mischievous smile suddenly played around my lips. "You missed me didn't you?"

"Of course not," my smile grew wider, "I thought you might be slowly going insane." He tried to act nonchalant, but I could tell I was getting to him. Then he did the unforgivable.

"Loving the new do."

He complimented the 'thing'.

"Aww, what's wrong Danger, do-"

I spun around and held my hand over his mouth. He mumbled something I couldn't decipher from under my hand.

I must have looked like a psychopath, stood there moving my head from side to side like a meerkat, making sure nobody had heard him say my name.

I carefully took my hand away, revealing his smug smile. "So what do I call you these days?" he asked, far to pleased with himself for my liking.

"Lucy." I growled.

"Lucy…what?" he smirked. I was seriously going to kill him.

"Wilson. And what about you?"

He frowned. Ha.

"Actually, I'm not staying for long so I don't need a name."

Oh.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm going to stay with Thorn and his cousin for a few weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Yeah…your Dad said I should take a break too, the paparazzi haven't been letting me off easy, especially with those photo's of us in the press."

I blushed. I had totally forgot about that.

"I guess that journalist guy must have been a distraction for us. Pity we didn't have a gun that shot out jawbreakers."

He laughed his musical laugh…I sort of melted slightly inside - Elliott had changed from a handsome, dark, charming emo guy to a charismatic surfer, and I had to say it suited him but I still preferred the old Elliott.

He interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight or something - if you weren't busy or anything?"

"Im busy."

He just stared at me.

"I'm only joking, don't look so heartbroken," I teased.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said, flicking my nose before he strolled off down the corridor. I noticed he was still wearing ripped jeans - I'd bet he couldn't find a pair in his closet that weren't ripped.

I ambled away to my next class - itching the freaking wig on the way.

When I got to history, I discovered that Caroline was in her seat. Finally, she was back at school. I went and sat down next to her.

"Hey Caroline, why've you been off for so long?" I asked politely - I didn't know what kind of mood she'd be in.

"Oh, hi Lucy. Sorry I didn't bother calling you or anything, I got attacked by a wild animal on the way home from Damon's house the other week!"

Attacked by a wild animal? Man, she had back luck.

"Attacked by a wild animal? What exactly happened?"

"Well I told you I walking home from Damon's, I can't remember much about it - I can only remember getting up off the floor and walking home with blood everywhere, look," she pulled down her scarf, revealing an animalistic bite mark and several scratches.

"Jesus Caroline! If that had been me I would have kicked that creature's ass!"

"I know! My Mom nearly had a heart attack but I'm alright now so-"

"I hope Damon drives you home from now on."

She didn't reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter!! I do not own The Vampire Diaries...Enjoy :D **

Chapter 6: One Broken Heart

It was so hard not to rip the 'thing' off when I was getting ready to go out with Elliott. I just wanted to be myself, not Lucy Wilson with an itchy wig.

I stepped through the French doors out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. It was nice and breezy out, and I wanted to cool off - attempting to pick an outfit to go out with Elliott was harder than it seemed.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind swept the 'thing' right off my head! I snatched it back off the floor and tried to swiftly get it back on my head over my red hair, which was quite clearly on show now for all to see. I scanned the area for any onlookers, but the only thing that had seen my little episode was Super Crow, who was perched on a nearby tree staring at me as usual.

"You'd better not tell anyone!" I warned the bird, then went back inside laughing to myself.

Elliott arrived to pick me up at exactly seven o clock. I recognised his ride as his Dad's old blue truck.

He opened the door for me to get inside and I slowly got in, giving him an indignant look as I did so. He was looking sexy in ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and a pin-striped black jacket. I had chosen to wear a long tee-shirt with a belt, leggings and knee-high converse.

The place he took me too was just in town and quite nice actually. It was cosy inside with authentic wooden flooring and soft seats.

We talked about Keira-Jade and Thorn and even thought of some lyrics for a new song.

Then, unexpectedly, Caroline and Damon walked in. Caroline waved at me and then tugged Damon over to us. When she spotted Elliott and mouthed 'He's hot!' at me. Yeah, like I didn't already know.

They sat down in the booth with us and the conversation slowly made it's way to Elliott, obviously. Even though she was sat there with the obviously good-looking boyfriend, Caroline still managed to drool over and flirt with Elliott. I was having images of him beating her off with a stick. Now, that I would pay to see.

I noticed Damon staring at the scarf around my wrist and prayed to God he hadn't seen the tattoo or didn't even know that Danger-Lee had a tattoo. I slowly slid my hand under the table out of sight. He looked up at me and we stared at each other for what seemed like centuries, before Caroline interrupted by telling me that I should have a go on the karaoke. I forcefully refused, but the girl was persistent, telling everyone how great I had been at the talent show and how I sounded so much like Danger-Lee Tyler. Elliott just looked at me whilst I was wondering why Damon hadn't told Caroline he had been there that night.

Thankfully, Elliott suggested he take me home as he knew I had school the next day and we all left.

Elliott drove me home and walked me to my door, looking slightly sad if I had to be honest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Sick of being hounded by girls?"

That didn't make him grin or annoy him. He flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes and looked at me.

"I miss looking at your fiery hair," he chuckled, "And I'm sick of calling you Lucy - I almost forgot back there too with, what's her name, Caroline?"

"Yeah, she is something."

"I have to leave tonight, but I'll probably be back in two weeks time. It must be hard living out here with that Felicity, she scares me - she's always so perky."

I laughed. "That's Felicity."

Then, something unpredicted happened. Elliott leaned down at gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," he called, ambling down the path to his truck, "Bye Danger!"

"Lucy!"

"Sorry, Lucy!"

Then he drove away.

That night, I was sure I heard a crow outside my window.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Hunching her shoulders, Caroline had her arms crossed and was sulking.

"It's not fair! I don't know what I did wrong!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't even give me a reason!"

"Caroline!"

"Oh, I'm so angry right now, and I broke a nail this morning!"

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care anyway."

"Damon broke up with me!" She banged her hand down on the table - for emphasis I imagine.

"Why?"

"I don't know! He didn't say! He just said that he didn't want to be with me anymore and that I should go home."

"Jerk."

"I really liked him too!" she pouted. And it didn't stop there. Caroline complained _all_ day. I felt like pulling the 'thing' down over my ears.

"So who are you going to prom with?" Elena asked me. I assumed Elena was going with her boyfriend, Stefan. Elena was really pretty. She had long, luxurious, dark brown hair and similar, dark chocolaty eyes. Stefan had just moved to Fells Church a few weeks ago and had instantly hit it off with Elena. Apparently, he was Damon's brother too. They were so completely different in every way. Whereas Damon was sarcastic and slightly scary at times, Stefan was always easy to talk to, even if he was a bit odd on some occasions.

"Nobody I guess. Not that I mind really."

"Well I'm sure we are all going in a big group anyways." chirped Bonnie, her wavy brown hair hanging delicately around her shoulders. I was sure Matt was going to ask Bonnie. He was on the soccer team and very good friend of Elena and Bonnie - since childhood.

"I can't believe it's got here so quickly, I remember it being weeks ago." added Elena.

"I know! I've already got my dress picked out." said Caroline, almost squealing in excitement. Then her face dropped. "Shame Damon won't see me in it." I could hear a silent sigh coming from everyone else at the table.

When school finally finished, I walked ahead of Caroline into the car park. To my surprise, Damon was parked there. Something inside me was nagging me to go and give him a piece of my mind, so me being me, did of course.

I stormed over to his car, my stupid wig flying about in the wind. He heard me approaching and lazily removed his sunglasses, glancing up at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I spat, "Caroline has been moaning about you all day, and if I hear one more freaking comment about how good you looked without a shirt on, I may kill myself!"

He just smirked.

"And you know what else really annoys me?"  
"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"As soon as Caroline sees you parked out here waiting for her, she'll jump straight in without a second thought like a little puppy dog." I was slightly out of breath.

"Actually," he grinned, "I came here to pick _you_ up."

"And why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Well I'll tell you this for free, I am not-" he got up out of the car to stand up next to me, "-ever going to get in your stupid car."

He leaned closer and stared intensely into my eyes. I noticed they were almost black today, whereas they had been blue. How strange was that?

In a scary and almost robotic voice he said to me, "You will get in this car with me." And it was weird because for a second I did consider and even decide to get in the car with him, but I shook away the thought.

Copying his tone I replied with, "No. I. Will. Not." and stamped down on his foot.

His eyes widened slightly and I just stormed off over to where Caroline was waiting for me in her car. Thank God she hadn't spotted Damon and I. Who did he think he was? Some sort of God that all women were supposed to courtesy to and worship? In his dreams. Jerk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo..this is a longer chapter than usual but I like you guys with like it...enjoy :D And as always, I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 7: Prom

The night of the prom finally arrived and Caroline was picking me up in fifteen minutes. Felicity had taken me shopping for a dress the other day and I had dithered about for a decade trying to decide which one I liked the best. In the end, I picked a long dark red number. It was strapless and the red of the corset was designed with small layers of black lace. The skirt part of the dress also had a few layers of black net over the top. Felicity had plaited two parts of the 'thing' and joined them at the back of it with a hair grip. On my feet, I had put on some black ballet pumps. The finishing touches consisted of a red ribbon around my left wrist, dangly, black earrings and a silver chain necklace with a red jewel.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it to find Caroline looking stunning in her own prom dress. Obviously not the dress I would have chosen but that's just me.

She was wearing a pale pink prom dress that had a sparkly silver edge around the bust of the corset. The corset was ruffled slightly and she was wearing silver high-heels. To top it off, she wore a silver tiara on her head and many silver accessories.

We hopped into her car, high on excitement, and made our way to the prom.

When we arrived, we were greeted by the gang, who also looked like they were high on the excitement of it all. Elena was in a pale green dress whilst Bonnie was in a pale blue number. Matt and Stefan both looked very gentleman-like in their tux's.

I had a overwhelming urge to giggle at that moment for some reason.

Caroline meet up with her date, some guy called Tyler, and went inside to dance with him. The rest of us followed, rolling our eyes.

Inside, the school had been totally transformed. It looked like a fairy grotto - there was balloons everywhere. It looked like Felicity had some sort of role in decorating the place. There were a few tables scattered about the side of the main hall where the main event was taking place and a table covered in snacks and drinks was near the back of the large room. Beams of different coloured light were dancing around the whole of the hall, reflected from a huge, sparkling disco ball.

Then, out of the blue, everybody gathered in the centre of the hall to dance to a popular song that the DJ up at the front had just put on. The gang and I instantly ran into the crowd and started dancing like crazy.

I spotted Caroline near the front, dancing with Tyler (well, when I say dancing I mean that type of dancing that people do when they don't want to look stupid, e.g. just moving their arms and legs from time to time and clapping their hands very once in a while) and trying to flirt with the unsuspecting (and unlucky) DJ at the same time.

I had a bit of a boogie with Matt and Elena when Bonnie and Stefan went for drinks. It was to a Paramore song and involved quite a bit of hair shaking. After that, we had a bit of a sit down and talked and laughed about random things - one of the topics being about how drunk one of the teacher's was getting. But then the mad dancing started again! A full blown dance contest broke out and the hall split into two sides, crazy dance moves being performed by people I'd never seen before - doing in tux's and prom dresses, it was a hoot I tell you. When the dance contest was over and our team had shimmied the path to victory, I was pooped. I was starting to go dizzy; prom dresses swirling around in masses of coloured blurs that I couldn't keep up with and the streaks of light blinding me when they caught my eyes at awkward angles. A slow song came on so Elena and Stefan, Bonnie and Matt and Caroline and Tyler all stepped out onto the dance floor. I seized the opportunity to go outside and get some fresh air.

I ambled outside and went around the corner of the building in hope of finding a place that wasn't inhabited by hormonal teenagers having make out sessions. Unfortunately, the only way I would get a chance to be on my own and relax in the peace and quiet…was further into the trees. I started to feel the warning signs of a headache coming on so I took the chance and began to tread carefully into the woods.

The dim light of the elegant moon shone down on the trees above me and leaked through the branches to cast a weak glow which scarcely illuminated the overgrown path I was walking along. The long grass tickled the tops of my feet and the light breeze streamed around my ankles and flowed through my fingers, calming me, even though it was dark. I came to an attractive little clearing, surrounded by the quickly wilting trees who's leaves separated from their branches and floated on the air gently before silently meeting the ground. I wandered over to the centre of the clearing and sat, soundlessly onto the soft grass - my headache now long forgotten.

There was a slight rustle in the trees to my right and with a gasp I rose to my feet. Peering through the shadows of the trees I began to make out a figure in the darkness. It was slowly coming closer…coming into the clearing. Average height if not a bit tall - I was trying to memorise the intruder when I suddenly felt familiar with this figure, as if I had seen them before. They paced closer. The strong jaw line, the translucent skin, the misty blue and grey eyes…Damon.

The sigh of relief I was waiting for, didn't come. He stopped to lean on a close by tree, staring right at me. I fidgeted with my hands.

"Damon…what are you doing out here?" My voice wavered a little. He grinned.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Just then, due to my fidgeting, the red ribbon I had so carefully wound around my wrist came loose and fluttered along in the wind. It passed by Damon, who swiftly caught hold of it between his index finger and thumb and began to walk towards me. For some reason, my breathing increased.

When he was stood close enough, he took hold of my left arm and turned it over, revealing the tattoo on my wrist. I pulled it away from him and looked down, ashamed that somebody had found out about it. My chin was suddenly gently eased upwards with the cold touch of his finger, and I was forced to stare straight into his knowing eyes. He lifted his hand up to stroke my face, then, moving his hand further back onto my head, he tugged at the hair there. The wig slowly slipped off and he let it fall to the ground. I felt my real hair gradually unfurl and fall down around my shoulders and mid-back, swaying in the breeze. I could see the fiery red reflected in his vivid, brilliant eyes. He played with it, curling strands around his fingers and watching it loosen and unravel back to it's original shape.

One of his arms snaked around my waist, pulling us closer so that we were almost touching, and his hand took my own.

The soft, sweet melody of a song echoed around us in the clearing, coming from the prom that was a little way into the distance. Then, we danced - the tress and plants all waved around in unison in the wind, waltzing with us until the whole area was alive with the music. Obviously I was going insane. I mean, when, ever, would I dance with him if I wasn't somehow mentally unstable?

I laughed as we twirled around and let my head loll backwards to feel the wind brushing through my hair.

When I returned my gaze to his, my heart skipped a few beats. It seemed unlikely but I was sure that just for a second, Damon's eyes had been fully black and dark veins descended down his cheek bones in sinister lines. But as soon as I had blinked, they were gone. Without realising, I had stopped dancing and we were stood still on the grass. I jumped out of his hold and took a few steps backwards. Damon's expression was disappointed, then he seemed brighten up a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Your eyes…"

"Yes?"

"They, they were black."

He chuckled lightly.

"You're the girl out of that band aren't you?"

"N-no…I'm always being told I look like her though." I held my head up and tried to look confident.

He put his hand on his chin in thought. "Oh, what's her name again…Danielle? Daphne?"

Not thinking, I blurted out, "Danger. Danger-Lee."

"That's the one." he grinned. "That's who you are."

"Me? No I-" I began, but I was interrupted.

"I do watch the TV you know, and I never forget a face. You're her."

I sighed in defeat. There was no shutting him up was there? He just had to be nosey.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone." His was wearing his stupid smug grin again.

"And how do I know you're not going to tell anyone?" I retorted, my hands on my hips.

"You don't."

I snatched the 'thing' up from the floor and stormed off towards the school.

"You'd better not tell anybody!" I yelled, "There'll be dire consequences!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! I do not own the Vampire Diaries. :D Onward!**

Chapter 8: Impossible

When I got home that night after another two hours at the prom, I was positively pooped. Why did somebody have to find out about me? I desperately hoped that Damon wouldn't tell anybody or it would be in the papers straight away and I would have the paparazzi on my trail again. I wouldn't put it past him. Typical, the one person who had to find out about it was a cocky, sarcastic guy who thought he was some sort of irresistible God.

Felicity barged into my room. She was wearing a hot pink top with a short silver skirt that was absolutely covered in sequins - and pink heels.

"Jesus woman, have you not heard of knocking before entering?!"

"Sorry Danger, I mean Lucy, but I need to show you something!"

She handed me a newspaper. On the front page there was a picture of a pretty blonde girl and the headline, 'Teen slaughtered in quiet Fells Church'

"What?" I gasped, my mouth agape.

"Exactly what I thought. Hopefully they will find the killer soon, I can't stand living here if I know there's a murderer on the loose."

I got washed and dressed for the beginning of the new school week. Feeling the welcome, cool breeze of outside flowing through my stuffy bedroom, I went out through the French doors to enjoy it some more. Suddenly, Super Crow swooped down from a tree and took off with my wig! I ran down the stairs and followed it all the way through the trees until It settled on the high branch of one - but I wasn't going to give up. I climbed the tree with fierce determination until I got to the right branch. My hand was so close that the stray strands of hair on the wig were tickling the tips of my fingers. When I was just about to reach it, Super Crow flew away again. I trudged home, defeat upon me. I went back upstairs intending to find my secret stash of chocolate, when I looked out onto the balcony and there was the wig. Just lying there on the floor. That stupid bird. Pretty funny though.

The next morning on the drive to school with Caroline, I couldn't help but bring up Damon.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a good time at the prom on Friday?"

"Yeah it was fun, why?"

"Just asking."

"Okay."

"Damon was there."

"What?!"

"He was outside."

"How do you know?!"

"Because I went outside for some fresh air and I saw him."

"What happened?!"

"Caroline, calm down…"  
"Just tell me what happened!"

"Okay, okay, jeez…er, we talked."  
"You talked to him?!"

"Well, yeah."

"And then what?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie Lucy, I know when you lie!"

"Fine! We danced."

"You danced with him?!" The car screeched to a stop.

"It just sort of happened…"

"It just sort of happened. Yeah right, I bet you were all over each other! I bet he swooped you up in his arms and he twirled you around like in those stupid romance movies!-"

"Caroline, calm down, nothing happened, we just danced is all."

"-kissed you and you didn't even try to stop him!"

"What?! For crying out loud Caroline!"

"How could you do this to me Lucy, you're my best friend!"

"Well you treat you're best friends like shit!" I snapped and jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut. "I'll walk to school!"

She gave me a dirty look and then roared off in her car.

"Have a nice day!" I yelled after her.

All day Caroline gave me snide remarks and pushed past me. At one point, I stuck my foot out and she almost fell flat on her face in the corridor. I was getting sick of her stupid attitude. All I did with Damon was dance! It wasn't such a big thing was it? She wasn't even with him anymore anyway!

At home, I was presented with the newspaper once again, and there had been another murder. This time it was another teenager called Susan, whom I had met at the coffee shop in town a few times. I felt a small stab of sadness - I hoped her family were alright. I was starting to get a little scared, the police still hadn't found the killer which meant he was still out there, roaming the streets, sizing up his next victim. I sincerely hoped it wouldn't be me - with my luck, it probably would be.

The next day, Caroline didn't show up to take me to school so I had to get the bus. How could she be so immature about this? It was only a guy that I wasn't even dating! Or planning on dating!

"What's going on with you and Caroline?" Elena asked me at lunch. I put down my milkshake and shook my head.

"She's fallen out with me over some guy that I'm not even dating," I sighed, "Totally freaking out about it."

"Who?" Bonnie asked with a concerned expression.

"Damon - her ex."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Stefan and Elena give each other a worried glance. But it wasn't just a worried glance - it was like they knew something I didn't. Even Bonnie looked shaken up. What was it with these people?!

I grabbed the toast that sprang up out of the toaster and began buttering it when there was a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole and he waved as if he could see me. Jumping back, I pulled open the door.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked, exasperated.

"I thought you might want a ride." He grinned, leaning casually against the doorframe, holding his sunglasses in one hand.

"Well, I don't." I said bluntly and went to shut the door - he blocked it with his foot.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to get on the bus with all the smelly old people." he teased. I deliberated for a moment.

"Fine. I'll accept the lift, as long as you promise you'll park around the corner from the school."

"Why park around the corner?"

I paused.

"Because I don't want Caroline to see us."

He looked at me expectantly - waiting for me to continue.

"I told her about prom night. She thinks we are having a passionate affair or something."

His grin broadened. "I wouldn't say it was an affair."

"I wouldn't say it was either. In fact there is nothing to say it's anything." I garbled. I was starting to make no sense. It was all this me and Damon rubbish going to my head.

I didn't think it was possible, but his smile widened even more.

"Just get in the car."

"Fine, fine."

I stumbled over to his car, realising that he was about to open the door for me. Giving him a glare, I shot my hand out and took the handle. He just smirked and got inside.

The drive to school was quiet and was horrified to find that Damon drove straight into the parking lot and parked as close to the school as possible.

"Damon!" But when I looked over to his seat, he wasn't there. There was a click to the other side of me and turned around to discover Damon holding the door open for me. Angrily, I got out and strode towards the school - I felt his presence beside me, and then he gently rested his arm over my shoulder. I walked faster, trying to get his arm to slip off, but to no avail…he just quickened his pace too.

"Damon, if Caroline sees us she'll-"

"Be extremely jealous."

I glared at him. He leaned his head to mine - so close that there was only a thin sheet of air between us and I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I couldn't think of anything clever to say to him.

"Have good day at school." he purred and then swaggered off to his car. When he was inside, he gave me a royal wave. I gave him the finger. He just laughed and sped off. I almost growled and made my way to class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Update 'Danger'. Check. There you go guys :D I do not own the Vampire Diaries - damn. **

Chapter 9: Uninvited

Waiting outside the cinema under my umbrella in the rain, I pulled out my phone to text Elena when I heard, "Lucy!"

I looked up to see Elena and Bonnie running towards me, trying to share the same umbrella. I had to say, they were doing a pretty bad job of it so far - it repeatedly blew inside out so they would have to stop and sort it out, then start running again. Finally, they reached where I was standing.

"Sorry we're late…I lost one of my shoes and then Elena poked herself in the eye with her mascara stick." Bonnie puffed, out of breath."

"It's okay, let's go inside or we'll miss the movie."

'Dragged Away Screaming' was probably one of the most stupid horror films I had ever seen. It was basically about a guy that found it entertaining to kill people with forks. The guy was called Eugene and he created this machine that brought loads of forks down on people. It was ridiculous actually - he would just jump out at random people on the street or take someone home from some random club. Then, when they weren't expecting it, there he was - armed with a fork. I laughed the whole way through it. At one point, Eugene went to a restaurant with this girl and when they were about to leave, he slipped the fork into his jacket after he had polished with his serviette. I nearly peed myself.

"Are you sure you're okay walking home on your own?" Elena asked. Her car had broke down and Bonnie didn't have one so they couldn't give me a lift home. They were walking home together but I lived in the other direction so, obviously, they were worried.

"I'll be fine - I'm a big girl you know." I grinned and waved at them as they ambled off, then I took out my umbrella and put it up.

The rain was pelting down and drenching anything it could get to. My shoes were soaking now and the water had risen up my jeans too. But when I strolled past a girl my age, wearing only a thin cardigan, a skirt, tights and ballet pumps, I was compelled to give her my umbrella. After all, I was wearing a leather jacket and jeans and I was almost home. She thanked me and then scurried off in the direction she had been walking.

When I got home, I took off my wet clothes and got in the shower. It was so nice not to have to wear the 'thing' anymore. I found my thoughts drifting to Damon and nearly bashed my head against the wall in annoyance.

After I got out and had towel dried my hair, there was a bang on the door. Felicity and Olga had gone out so I had to go downstairs and get it. Who would it be at this time and in this weather? Probably Eugene with my luck.

I opened the door, forgetting to look through the peephole to check for any signs of forks, and found Damon stood on the doormat, dripping wet. I tried not to take in Damon soaking wet, his clothes clinging to him, droplets of water slipping down his cheeks…snap out of it! This was Damon. _Joy_. At least it wasn't Eugene armed with his forks. I laughed at myself. Damon raised his eyebrow. Stopping myself, I managed to ask what he was doing here.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked.

"Nope."

He leaned against the doorframe - this was becoming a habit of his.

"But I'm outside in a storm. I drive you to school everyday. Couldn't you show a little bit of hospitality?"

"I don't ask you to drive me to school."

"I'm getting cold." He whined.

"_Fine_. Come in."

He grinned and proudly stepped inside, celebrating his victory. He stared at me.

His hair was wet and little droplets of water were dripping onto his leather jacket, which was also soaking.

I turned around and began putting the wet clothes I'd been wearing earlier onto the radiator to dry. Suddenly, Damon was next to me, taking off his leather jacket, then his top…

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Drying my clothes." he smirked.

"I hope your not planning on taking all of them off!"

"Maybe."

I stormed upstairs.

After I had regained some of my composure, I slowly went back downstairs. Damon was sat on the counter, barefoot, only wearing his jeans. I silently thanked God. Then I prayed that Felicity and Olga wouldn't show up.

"Calm?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked at the same time.

"I'm going to watch TV." I said through gritted teeth and padded away in my slippers. I was so glad I had put on a bathrobe before answering the door - I was only wearing a pair of skimpy pyjamas underneath.

When I pressed the button on the remote, the TV didn't respond.

"Powers out." I heard Damon call from in the kitchen. _Great._

I padded back into the kitchen. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because you let me in."

"No, that's not what I mean, and you know it." I narrowed my eyes at him and stepped closer to where he was sat on the counter.

"I was on my way home from a friends."

"Who?"

"None of your business." he narrowed his eyes. I stepped even closer.

We had a staring contest then and there. I broke the silence.

"You're lying." I stated, hands on hips.

"Really?"

He jumped down from the counter and picked me up, placing me where he had been so that I was straddling him. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it might pound right out of my chest. I felt electric waves go up my thighs where he was touching me.

I steadied my pulse enough to say, "Tell me the real reason."

He leaned in so he was pressed up against me, his hands sliding further up my bare thighs.

"I wanted to see _you_." He breathed, his cheek brushing against mine. When he looked up at me again, I sensed something sinister in his eyes. I was suddenly scared, but it didn't overrule the desire I had for him right then. I knew I should be scared, but there was this magnetic pull so strong that I just couldn't ignore. It was a craving.

Then, he pulled away from me and put on his almost-dry clothes. I slumped on the counter, breathing hard.

"I'll see you later." he said mysteriously, and closed the front door shut behind him.

I couldn't believe this. I needed to sleep. Bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou everybody who reviews! And the person who isn't a member but reviews anyways :D Here's a niceee longgg chapter. Enjoy. I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 10: A Series Of Unfortunate Events

Someone was shaking me. They were shaking me violently. I just wanted to sleep.

"Danger!" Felicity.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, half-asleep.

"There's been another killing." I snapped awake. Felicity handed me the newspaper. My blood ran cold. It was another girl, but it wasn't just any girl.

It was the girl I had lent my umbrella to yesterday.

She had been killed ten minutes after I had passed her on the street.

It could have been me.

What if the killer wanted it to be me?

What if they thought it was me because I gave her my umbrella?

No, I was just paranoid, that's all.

After I got ready, I went downstairs to grab some breakfast and noticed Damon's leather jacket still lying there on the radiator. I would have to give him it back when he picked me up.

Only, Damon didn't pick me up, so I had to get the bus last minute, Damon's jacket still in my bag. Stupid unreliable jerk.

I was going to ask Stefan to give it to him when I got to school but I didn't see him all day, so I was going to have to go over to his house. _Great_. Luckily, I had gone over to Stefan's house with Elena and Bonnie one time, so I knew where it was.

When school finished, I followed the route Elena, Bonnie and I had taken and managed to find their house. It was surrounded by think, green, encroaching woods and looked rather eerie - even during the day. It was a huge structure too.

I padded up to the large front door and knocked three times. When nobody answered, I knocked again, only a lot louder this time. Still when nobody answered, I knocked again for good measure. The result was the same. I was getting restless now, so I decided to walk around the building, look through some windows, catch their attention.

I peeked through the first one I came to - it was a large hallway, with lots of old-fashioned pictures on the walls and dark wooden flooring covered by an intricately designed rug. The next few were more of the hallway, then I came to a large sitting room. I peeked through the next window to get a better view, and was startled by what I saw. Damon was stood up, embracing Caroline. They looked like they were kissing, but then Damon lifted his head up, and I could see Caroline's neck.

Where her usually tanned skin was, there were bloody tears in her skin and two very obvious puncture wounds. The blood oozed out of the cuts and trickled downwards, where it was absorbed into her cardigan. She looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes were wide and vacant and her mouth was slightly parted. I realised I was trembling and I was shivering too. Damon bent his head down again and I lost sight of Caroline's neck for a while. The next time he raised his head, the two puncture wounds in Caroline's neck were wider and more gruesome looking, and the blood was pouring out at a quicker, more dangerous pace. I gasped in horror, my hand coming up to cover my mouth. But somehow, Damon heard me and his head turned to look at me. My heart stopped and my knees went weak. I felt a churning in my stomach and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find the air.

It was just like what I had thought I had seen in the clearing. Damon's eyes were completely black, even the whites of them and the sinister veins were there, a dark murky blue. But the worst part was to come. His mouth was covered in blood - Caroline's blood. And his teeth, he had fangs. Long fangs, dripping with the dark red liquid, protruding from his mouth. I had seen the movies, it was obvious what was going on. Damon was a, this was going to sound crazy and insane but Damon was a…vampire. At least I think he was. He registered me standing there and his eyes widened, a very frightening movement. My legs suddenly began to work - and I was running. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away from here, here where this grisly deed was taking place. My legs clashed with the undergrowth, ripping it in my hurry, and I pushed leaves and branches out of my way recklessly as I darted through the woods. The woods that now seemed menacing, the bushes trying to stop me from running away by getting tangled around my ankles. One bush prevailed and tripped me over so that I went hurtling towards the ground. The ground was unforgiving and I hit it with a painful thud. My head felt light and dizzy and I started to lose my vision. Just before my eyes closed, I observed a pale face above me.

Slowly, my eyelids fluttered open. My head hurt. My hands hurt. My right leg hurt. My back hurt. My vision cleared. I was in a room I didn't recognise. The memories of earlier came flooding back. Damon!

I shot up, instantly regretting it - pain seared up my back and right leg. I felt back down onto the…bed?

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally awakes."

My head whipped around to see Damon lounging on a chair across the room, blood-free.

I attempted to get up again, the pain making itself known. He began to walk towards me. I struggled to get myself pressed up right against the far wall, as far away from him as I could. He didn't stop coming closer. I swiftly hobbled over to the window and tried, unsuccessfully to lift it open.

I felt cool hands on my arms and began lashing out at them. Damon turned me around and held me by the tops of my arms.

"Stop."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"I'll-"

"What? Call the police? And how exactly are you going to do that?" he snapped darkly.

My breathing was heavy and erratic…and I was tired - and I ached. I shifted my weight and was greeted with more excruciating pain shooting up my back. I whimpered and almost fell over. Damon picked me up and laid me back down on the bed, then he sat back down on his chair.

"When you fell over, there were lots of twigs and branches on the ground. One went straight into your back. That's why it hurts." he explained. I whimpered again.

"You landed on your leg too, so it's extremely bruised. Your hands are covered in cuts from what I assume must be all the bushes and branches you were pushing out of your way when you were running. You twisted your ankle and you hit your head. Pretty stupid thing to do if you ask me."

"It's not like I did it on purpose!." I spat. After a pause I said, "People are going to be looking for me you know."

"Not if your staying at a friends." He held up my phone.

"Jerk. So what, now you're going to drink my blood?"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

"Great." I managed to give out the impression I was calm, but on the inside, I was filled with terror. Nobody knew I was here, except a crazed lunatic called Damon - who was probably some sort of monster out of a horror movie. Somehow, Eugene and his forks looked like a more inviting way to die.

At least my head wasn't itchy, which meant I wasn't wearing the wig anymore. I wondered if Damon's bark was worse than his bite, but then I thought that was highly unlikely.

"I have to go now, but it's pointless trying to escape. There's shatterproof glass on the window and it was never designed to be opened. This door will be locked from the outside…and the bathrooms through there." he pointed at another door cheerily. Then he left the room. I fell asleep.

I woke up later on to the sounds of shouting outside and banging on the door. One of the voices sounded just like…Stefan! I jumped out of the bed, ignoring the pain, and ran to the door. I banged on it with all of my strength.

"Stefan! Stefan, I'm in here! Let me out!"

There was more shouting, then footsteps, then silence.

The door clicked and I stepped backwards. It opened, and Damon walked through.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" he breathed, a mischievous playing on his lips.

"Don't call me that." I mumbled. Suddenly, my legs gave way and I was falling down - obviously Damon had to grab hold of me before that happened.

"You need to rest." he instructed, picking me up bridal style.

Back on the bed, I sighed in defeat. He sat down next to me and just stared into my eyes for a while. Somehow, I didn't feel half as scared as I did earlier.

"Are you really going to kill me?" I asked quietly.

One side of his mouth twitched. "I'm not going to kill you Danger-Lee Tyler."

I managed a smile. "Good."

But then something occurred to me - was it Damon that was killing all these girls? It had to be! Who else did I know that was a killer? A clue - nobody.

"It was you wasn't it!"

"What?"

"It's you killing all of these girls!"

He frowned. "No."

"Yes it is! Who else could it be, Damon!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions without thinking! Caroline is still alive isn't she." He said it as a statement. One that I didn't know the answer to.

"I don't know! Is she?"

"Yes. She alive and annoying as usual. No need to worry about that."

"Well then who is it?"

He looked down at me.

"That's what I intend to find out. But trust me, it isn't me."

"Trust you?"

He stared at me intensely.

"Fine. I believe you."

He rose up and went to leave the room.

"Damon-"

He turned around. I hesitated. What was I doing? I had been kidnapped by a killer! Stop brain, stop!

"Don't…go." Stupid, stupid brain. His mischievous smile was back. He sat back down in his chair. I felt a smile pulling at my lips. I was an idiot, that's for sure.

Relaxing, I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next Chapter Guys! Enjoy! I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

**:D**

Chapter 11: The Great Escape

When I woke up, Damon wasn't there. He had left me. I felt a stab of sadness and anger somewhere around my heart - could've been my heart. I glanced at the bedside table and found their was a sandwich there, along with a bottle of orange juice. I fed myself and then walked around the room, trying to find something interesting to do. Unfortunately, there wasn't much there so I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. For the first time since I had been stuck in this house, I realised I was only wearing a black bathrobe and my panties! Oh, Damon was so gonna get a stern talking to when I saw him next.

I walked back into the bedroom and began looking through drawers and such - I found a pair of guys jeans and a black t-shirt. But I didn't stop there…I wanted to find some means of escape. I had done all sorts of educational stuff as a child: Learned martial arts (how cool?), how to horse-ride, archery, fencing, how to use a gun (by Thorn who thought it would be cool one weekend for us all to go down to his cousins dressed in police uniforms and learn how to shoot. No wonder he had been so good with the smartie gun), and then Elliott had taught us all sorts of things from how to do a back-flip into the pool, to escaping out of handcuffs. Of course he had taught me how to pick a lock and that's exactly what I intended to do to the bedroom door that was stopping me from running the hell away from this place.

I checked all the drawers, scoured the bathroom, inspected shelves and even looked under the bed. I recovered a paperclip, an elastic band, a spare bed sheet and a sock.

I got dressed in the guys jeans, which luckily, had a belt, and the t-shirt. I assumed it was either Stefan's or Damon' because it was huge on me. I rolled the bottoms of the jeans up so that I could run if I had to.

When I walked over to the door, paperclip at the ready, I found that Damon had blocked the lock from the inside. Damn him! I sat down on the chair for a while, trying to figure out any other ways I could escape. I thought about the window, even though Damon had said it was locked and decided that I would give it a go anyway. After wrapping the bed sheet around my hand, I tried slamming my fist into the window. It didn't work. I picked up the stool at the dresser and slamming it into the window. Still nothing. I tried again - this time a minute crack appeared. At least something was happening. I hit it again. Another tiny crack. I hit it again…and again and again and again and again. A little circle of cracks appeared. It punched it and hit it and kicked it and tried with all the strength I could muster to smash it. So far, the circle of cracks had gotten slightly bigger. I stood there for another half an hour smacking the stool into it until there was an audible crack and the glass looked slightly vulnerable. I just hoped Damon was out and that he couldn't hear me.

After another fifteen minutes of attacking the window, it looked like it was almost ready to give in. I picked up the posh metal pen I had found and jabbed it into the centre of the glass where the most cracks were. I felt a very small draft coming through. Success! I punched the air. I hit it once more with the stool; a large hole occupied the window. I kicked out the remaining shards of glass and pulled the bed over to window. Tying the spare sheet around the bedpost, I checked to see if it was safe. The bed sheet didn't take me very far down but I threw the mattress out of the window and hoped I would have a soft landing.

I imagined what Damon's reaction would be if he saw the falling mattress, and then a falling Danger-Lee. I chuckled at myself - I mean come on. If I couldn't laugh in a situation like this, what was I supposed to do?

I climbed out of the window and shimmied down the sheet. When hanging over the wall next to the hall window I assume, I couldn't help but peek inside.

The hall was empty - at first. I was looking into the hall and nobody was there, but then the front door opened, and in walked Damon. Perfect timing. Just perfect. Damn him! I snapped my head back around the wall and measured the distance between me and the mattress. It was a harmless jump. I could make it, I was sure of it.

I loosened my grip on the sheet and went flying to the ground. I landed on the mattress with a puff of air.

Getting up, I peeked back in through the window. Big mistake. I could just make out Damon going up the stairs…to my room!

I began to run as fast as my legs would carry me, back through the trees and shrubs, opening up the healing cuts on my hands and getting knew ones on my bare feet. I managed to sprint all the way through the forest and up the road until I came to the edge of my part of the town. Then I had to stop and rest. He hadn't caught me yet so I wandered over to a small alley between two shops and sat there, on the floor. I wondered if he hadn't bothered checking on me, but then I saw his car zoom past. I popped my head out slightly from the alley and saw the drivers window going back up and then the drivers door opening. I sucked in a deep breath, knowing that if he found me now it would be all over.

Looking down the other end of the alley, it dawned on me that it opened up onto the bottom of my street. If I could just make it down there…I hadn't even finished thinking before my legs had started working again.

As I passed the end of the alley onto my street, I looked over my shoulder. Damon saw me from the other end.

"Shit!" I cursed and pushed myself to go faster. My house was only half way down the street - I was so close. My breath cut my throat every time I sucked another one in.

I had just passed the lamppost outside my neighbours house when I was scooped up. By Damon. I screamed.

"Would you just shut up? It hurts to hear that when your ears are as sensitive as mine." He flashed me a smile.

I was still screaming and shouting for help.

"Felicity! Felicity! Olga!."

He continued to carry me in a tight hold.

"Caroline!" I was going to last resorts.

If anyone did see me then, they would have thought I was some raving lunatic. A sweaty, out of breath teen, slung over the shoulder of an oblivious guy who looked like one of the men in black. I didn't blame them for staying in their houses, but it didn't stop me from writhing around.

"Aahh! Get off me! Somebody help!"

Then everything went blurry and started moving past me at an impossible speed. I couldn't breathe in any air because I was passing it too fast. Then I was strapped in Damon's car.

"You're so unreasonable sometimes you know." he scolded.

"I hate you."

"That's not very nice."

"Neither is your manhandling."

"Touchè."


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter up! I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Thankyou all you reviewers! It makes me write more :D **

Chapter 12: Jealousy

Minutes later, I was sat on the sofa in Damon's living room with my hands and feet bound with rope.

Damon stepped back to admire his handiwork. "You know it's going to look a bit odd if Stefan walks in right now, but what can you do?" He was speaking to himself more than me. "Now you be a good girl and stay." He smirked.

"I hate you."

"And I love you too." He chucked me under the chin and then appeared over at the mini bar. I was utterly scared at first, but then I was just annoyed. I couldn't get away if he was a vampire and incredibly fast. If he was going to kill me, he would of done it by now. This was Damon.

So, I'm Danger-Lee and this is my life.

Damon sat down on the sofa opposite me with some sort of alcoholic drink. It was just then, as he looked intently at the liquid in the glass - probably deep in thought - I supposed Damon had lived a long time. He was a vampire after all. I think.

Suddenly, I wanted to know more. I was scared about what I might found out if I did ask him, but I was curious all the same.

"Damon?"

He looked at me.

"What's it like?"

He seemed to know what I was talking about because he replied with, "Fantastic. All the speed and girls and blood."

I raised my eyebrows. He sighed.

"It's…boring."

I frowned. "How could it be boring?"

"Well I guess it's slightly more fun when you get to torture Stefan everyday."

"You don't like Stefan?"

"The only we share is the same blood. Which is bad enough."

"Why?" I couldn't help it. I just had to ask.

He glanced up at me. "Because he won't drink good old human blood-" I gasped, it had never occurred to me that Stefan was a vampire too.

Damon chuckled. "He doesn't seem like the vampire type does he?"

I shook my head.

"He's a snivelling idiot."

"So why don't you fry up in the sun then?"

Damon grinned at me. "Because I'm special." He held up his hand. "I wear this ring."

It was a ring I'd seen many times on Damon's finger but never thought anything of it except that it was very unusual and pretty.

"Enlighten me…what rumours are true?"

"If I tell you that then you might try to kill me." he leaned back and put his feet up on the table.

"I would never do that…" I smirked. "Doesn't it get lonely? Living Forever."

His face fell and he didn't answer. He didn't need to. Suddenly, he got up and walked over to me. He undid the ropes around my wrists and ankles and sat back down next to me.

"Don't be getting any idea's." he spoke, eyes closed.

"Thank you." I said, rubbing my wrists.

Out of the blue, he sat up and was inches away from my face. "Does that mean I get something in return?" He purred, his eyes staring, unblinkingly, into mine.

I managed to stutter, "In your dreams."

"I'll look forward to them." he murmured.

"What is it with you?" I snapped, moving backwards, "Sometimes you act as if I'm your pet, then other's I'm your hostage, then other times…your like this."

He leaned over, his arms on either side of me and brushed lips over my neck. "I just can't help myself…" he whispered.

There was a loud crash from somewhere in the hall. Damon jumped up, impossibly fast.

A woman appeared in a blur in the living room doorway. A unbearably beautiful woman. She was tall and slender, but curvaceous too. Her skin was as translucent as Damon's and her hair was a hairdressers dream. It was a bright bronze gold colour - wavy, down her back and full of volume. She had high, sculpted cheekbones and her eyes were such a vivid blue, I thought I could see the ocean in them. But there was an ominous red liquid trickling over her lips and down her chin.

"Ah, Damon, what a lovely surprise. I was hoping to find you here." Her voice was eerily musical.

"Jane." Damon looked somewhat shocked.

"I see you've got another little pet." Her ocean-blue eyes looked over at me.

I rose to my feet. "I'm not his pet." I stated indignantly. Damon rose up to stand slightly in front of me.

"This ones feisty." She said, appearing in front of me to stroke my face. I glared at her. From where I was now standing I could see a small body slumped in the hallway in a pool of red. My heart skipped a few beats.

Damon and the woman both looked at me. Then she chuckled.

"Oh, yes…I had I little snack on my way here. The food in this town is exquisite."

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked calmly, even though I could sense the anger in his voice.

"I came to see which little slut you were playing around with. I heard a rumour that you were spoiling girls in this area. I've come to take you back."

Ah, so she was an ex. A jealous ex.

"I've told you so many times Jane. I don't like you. In fact, I can't stand you. Remember to shut the door on your way out."

She frowned. "You're stubborn."

"And you're irritating. Goodbye."

"It's _that_ isn't it." She spat, glaring at me.

"'That' has a name." I snapped. Damon pinched my arm. Ow.

"And what is your pathetic little name then?" She was moving closer to me, threatening me.

I stuck my chin out. Damon pinched my arm again, harder this time - but he wasn't stopping me. "Danger." I said proudly.

Damon turned and glared at me. Jane took in my hair and eyes.

"Ah, you're that little brat off the TV. Well, I don't care who you are. Leave my Damon alone."

"I've never been keeping 'your Damon'."

"Look Jane," Damon interrupted, "Why don't you leave now before I throw you through something that isn't meant to be an exit?"

"I thought you might say that." She snapped her fingers, "William."

A devastatingly handsome guy walked through the door. He was clad in black pants, a shirt and a black waistcoat. His blonde hair fell over his striking brown eyes and he just stood there, looking like a male model or somebody out of a magazine.

"You deal with the girl." Jane spoke.

I just watched his easy smile and the way his eyes landed on mine. Then I realised he was probably going to kill me. I snapped out of my stupor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nice long chapter :D I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Sorry I didn't update in a while guys, forgive me :) **

Chapter 13: A Day Out

'William' appeared in front of me - but then was bowled backwards into the wall by Damon.

Unfortunately, Damon was then hurled backwards himself, by Jane. Her eyes had turned black, blue veins were showing…and her fangs were out. She leapt into the air and landed on top of him. They were having some sort of argument, but I couldn't make sense of it because I noticed William slowly getting to his feet. His eyes were black now too, and his fangs were protruding from his mouth.

Suddenly, Jane screamed - and William was knocked over. I felt a sort of ringing in my ears and wondered what the hell was going on. Damon was up, and tearing a chunk of wood from the coffee table. He had went all vampy too, except, in his case…I didn't mind. Then, Jane and him were struggling and fighting with each other again. William was unconscious on the floor.

Jane smashed Damon right through the coffee table and the sharp piece of wood he had been holding - a stake by the looks of things - had flown right out of his hand and across the wooden floor. Damon threw Jane right up in the air, so she crashed into the ceiling and then fell back down again onto the floor. I picked up the stake and threw it at Damon, who caught it without turning around.

I was hurtling backwards. I collided with the hard wooden floorboards. William. He smiled devilishly, baring his gleaming, white teeth. He jerked my head to the side and bent down towards my neck. I felt his hair brush over my forehead, then the sharp fangs scratch along my skin…then he was gone.

I opened my eyes. Damon was standing above me holding his hand out. I took it gingerly and he hoisted me up. Looking around I saw two vampires, both of whom were bearing pained expressions. They had been staked.

"She always liked to make a dramatic exit."

Suddenly, I was taken over by a overwhelming urge. I hugged Damon.

He was still at first - surprised. But then he loosened up and put his arms around me. He picked me up off the floor and I wrapped my legs around to stop myself from falling. Pushing me up against the wall, his lips touched mine. I had to admit, it wasn't a very romantic scene but I didn't care. I obviously had no pride.

It was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. Even though I'd never kissed anyone before. Warm and cold merged and our tongues touched.

When we separated, Damon whispered in my ear, "I knew you'd give in to my charms and good looks eventually."

I replied with, "Don't push it."

Then I thought of something.

"Damon! Why was I only wearing a black bathrobe and my panties!" I made him drop me. "You pervert."

"Well it was that or let you lay there with a branch sticking out of your back."

I glared at him.

"You're so ungrateful sometimes, Danger." He smirked and blurred onto the sofa. "Saved your life twice and-" He couldn't finish his sentence. My lips were on his again.

"You talk too much."

He smirked again.

She definitely kept me on my toes. I could feel her pulse through her lips as she kissed me. It took all of my strength not to tear open her flesh and taste the sweet blood for myself. Why? Why did I bother using my strength for such stupid reasons? I was thirsty, and when I was thirsty, I usually got a drink. I felt like laughing at myself. The me from a few weeks ago would have had his way with this girl the night he met her. But there was this feeling I got sometimes when I was around her, one that I had never experienced before. It…puzzled me, but I liked it. It was the only reason she wasn't dead…yet. Hundred year old vampire who holds feelings for teenage rockstar in disguise. What the hell was going on with me? I wanted the old Damon back.

I was nearly pushed over the edge when I found her unconscious in the woods, a branch piercing her back - letting the blood flow out.

Maybe there was something wrong with me. Maybe that voodoo witch Bonnie had put a curse on me.

"So…are you just going to keep me here or am I allowed to go home soon?" I asked, sat next to him on the sofa, my legs resting over his.

"As tempting as it is to keep you here, you have to go home. I have a feeling you won't be running around the town with a cross ranting on about vampires."

"I need my wig." Was all I said. Pathetic.

Damon pulled up in front of my house. Not conspicuous at all, considering I was meant to have been at a friends house and not a totally hot vampires - of course, Felicity didn't know that part.

"I'll see you later." He said facing forward, his sunglasses on even on this gloomy day.

I leant over my seat and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Yepp. See ya." I beamed.

He just gave me his signature grin and disappeared - reappearing at my door. He opened it for me and walked me to the door.

"Look at you. Acting like some sort of gentlemen." I teased.

"I have my moments." he smirked.

"I like them." I said, smirking back. I opened the door to go inside.

"I'll be here to take you to school tomorrow. Even though I would much prefer it if we spent that time much more productively at my house." Another smirk.

"Where did all that gentlemanly charm go?"

"I left it in the car."

"Ah well."

I could hear Felicity's voice calling me from upstairs. "Da- I mean Lucy! Did you have a good time at your friends?"

"Gotta go." I said, and shut the door on him.

Well, he should have behaved more like a gentleman.

I ran upstairs and chucked my bag onto the bed. I looked in the mirror. The wig was a mess. It strongly resembled a large birds nest. I really didn't know how Damon could take me seriously, standing there with this thing stuck on my head. Even I wouldn't be able to take me seriously.

I sighed in contentment. It looked like life here might not be so boring after all.

I threw that outfit back onto the bed. I did not know what to wear! Damon had called and said that I wouldn't be going to school today and that he was taking me somewhere. Somehow, Felicity had found out - but guess what? She had said that she wasn't bothered. I was only here for a break and I didn't have to go if I wasn't going to be relaxing! I could of kissed her, but of course, I didn't.

I relished the idea of just forgetting about algebra for one day and going out with Damon. I still had to wear the 'thing' but honestly, I didn't care. I decided on a pair of skinny, black, ripped jeans, converse, a green and black rip-patterned top and my black, leather jacket. Oh, and of course, fingerless gloves. My passion.

There was a beep from outside. I ran downstairs and out the door.

When I got in the car, Damon was slumped against the door, his hand covering his eyes.

"You don't strike me as a morning person." I said, fastening my seat belt.

He squinted as me through his fingers.

"Well I bet you couldn't chase your stupid brother around all night for a ring that just happens to keep you from turning into a fried egg in the sun."

"No but I'll bet there's one thing I _could_ do better than you."

"And what's that?"

"I'd bet I'd be a better burglar than you." I flashed him a grin.

"You have a point." He smiled. Then we drove off.

I needed to see that fiery red in the morning. I longed to hear that voice again, look into those amethyst eyes. A part of me was missing.


End file.
